A Monster In Paris: Promise
by Kohitsu
Summary: Two life-long friends struggle to come to terms with their feelings for one another. Prequel epilogue to "Mayhem"
1. Chapter 1

A Monster In Paris: Promise

Chapter 1

Emile stood at the edge of the curb, anxiously waiting for his ride. He looked up at the clock tower near Paris' city limits. Ten minutes late… He folded his arms glaring at the ground. Hardly a minute more passed before Catherine's engine was wheezing on his shoes.

Raoul opened the passenger door, smiling down nervously at his long-time friend. "Sorry I'm late. I had to make a delivery across town to the Rare Bird." He quickly rolled his eyes. "You know how Lucille is…"

Emile climbed into the passenger seat, slamming the door. He fixed his eyes on the road, internally begging for Raoul to move Catherine forward. "This is the third time this week; you're going to make me late for work."

"Relax, buddy!" Raoul stepped on the gas and headed toward the cinema. "I'll get you there on time. I always do."

Emile leaned back in his seat and heaved a sigh. "I know… It's just…"

"… What is it?" Raoul glanced down at him quickly before turning his gaze back to the road.

"Raoul…" Emile hesitated as he searched for the right words. "Have you ever doubted yourself?"

Raoul chuckled and rested his hand on Emile's shoulder. "Now why would you ask something like that?"

Emile started to blush as he looked out the passenger window. "I just wonder if I've made the right decision…"

Raoul smirked as he noticed his friend's cheeks flush. "This is about Maude again, isn't it?"

"Maybe…" He sighed as he stared out the window.

"What is it this time? You know that I am very knowledgeable about romantic relationships." He batted his lashes in jest.

Emile regarded Raoul in the relative silence available in Catherine's cab. His mind ached as he pondered his past with Maude. Massaging his forehead didn't lessen the pain. "I… don't know if I'm ready to talk about this."

Raoul smiled sympathetically as he returned to the wheel. "You can tell me whenever you're ready."

"Right. Thanks." He glanced down with an uncertain smile.

"Don't mention it! You'll be fine, stop worrying." Catherine came to a shuddering halt in front of the cinema. "Now scoot! She's over there waiting for you." He gave Emile an encouraging nudge and sat back, waiting for him to leave.

Emile looked back at his comrade one last time before jumping out of the vehicle to greet Maude at the entrance of the cinema. Raoul watched as Maude smiled at Emile while they exchanged words. What exactly they were talking about, he was unsure of. Girlfriends seemed to be a major source of drama, at least in Emile's case. A part of him couldn't help but think his friend was hiding something from him, and sharing it with Maude instead. He shook his head as he tried to clear his mind and drove away with a puff of black smoke. He muttered softly under his breath, "He'll be fine…"

* * *

"Hey Emile! How was work?" Raoul beamed as Emile joined him in the vehicle.

"Oh, it was alright." He tried to conceal his anxiety with a grin.

"I need to make one last stop at the Professor's lab. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh! No, not at all." Emile rested his hands in his lap and nervously twiddled his thumbs.

Raoul started up Catherine and drove off towards the other end of the city. The two friends avoided words or eye contact as they were bumped and jostled across town. Emile glanced over at Raoul intermittently, abruptly turning to look outside before his companion could catch his eye.

Raoul pretended not to notice, but was becoming increasingly concerned by Emile's unusual behavior. It must be Maude; anything less personal and Emile would have consulted him ages ago. Raoul didn't pry further as they neared their destination. The eccentric automobile came to a rumbling stop in front of the Professor's establishment. "I just need to deliver this peat and then we'll be on our way." Raoul turned to smile at the man next to him, but found his partner deep in thought. He sighed and trudged around the delivery truck to open the back.

The slamming of the side door snapped Emile back to reality. "Wait, Raoul!" He hurried to meet Raoul at the back of the truck.

Raoul grunted as he lifted a large bag of peat out of the back. He hissed through clenched teeth, "What?"

Emile stuttered and found it difficult to raise his gaze from the gutter. "I… I've been wanting to tell you-"

"Tell me!" Raoul snapped with a slight tone of irritation in his voice. He set down the peat and took a breath to calm his voice. "Emile, just tell me. You know I want to help you; I'm your friend."

Emile looked into Raoul's bright eyes and murmured aloud the thought that had tugged at his mind for so long, "I… like you."

"I like you too, Emile." Raoul shrugged as he hefted the burlap bag again.

Emile was caught off guard by his impassive response. "Y-You do?"

Raoul snickered. "I mean why not? You'll always be my friend. Is that really what's been bothering you?"

"Oh…" Disappointment washed over Emile's face. "Raoul, that's not what I meant." He looked up with pleading eyes.

"Then what did you mean…" Raoul's eyebrows leapt up and the bag in his arms dropped to the ground. "Oh…"

His reaction was far from reassuring; Emile started to panic. "Just forget I mentioned it! I knew this was a bad idea…" He buried his face in his hands ashamed.

"Emile…" Raoul kneeled down in front of him and whispered calmly. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I… didn't want to ruin what we had." Emile looked towards the ground as he tried to keep tears from welling up in his eyes.

"You didn't ruin anything. I always assumed that you and Maude-"

"I can't tell her, Raoul… No one can know about this." Emile pleaded as the mental images of people chasing after them with pitchforks fogged his mind.

"It will be our secret, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

A Monster in Paris: Promise

Chapter 2

Catherine came to a rumbling halt in front of the cinema. Emile stared out the window, his stomach performing some rather impressive gymnastics at the prospect of seeing Maude in the front booth. He was filled with a paralyzing mix of impatient ardor and apprehension. Raoul watched him, concerned. "You have a date with her when her shift's over, don't you?"

"Yes." Emile's gaze did not waver, though he could only discern the outline of Maude's head at this distance.

Raoul sauntered around Catherine's nose and unlatched Emile's door. Raoul leaned against Catherine's hood, at ease with himself and the world. "Are you going to make her wait until the stars come out?"

Emile shook his head, vaguely annoyed at his friend's lack of concern, and stepped down from the delivery truck. "Of course not."

"Then let's go," he whispered to Emile as he led him to Maude. "Special delivery!"

Maude giggled. "Hello Raoul, Emile."

"This package is especially fragile, so you better be careful with it." Raoul winked at Maude and smirked as he pointed to Emile.

Maude smiled and chuckled at them both as Emile, whose ears had turned pink at Raoul's well intended jibe, rolled his eyes. She gently squeezed Emile's hands and pulled him close. "He's in good hands."

Raoul patted Emile on the shoulder before returning to Catherine. "I'll pick you up later."

Emile nodded to Raoul and shyly smiled at Maude once the machine had chugged off. "Would you like to visit the coffee shop down the street tonight?"

"That sounds wonderful, Emile." She snuggled closely to his side as they walked down the street.

Emile smiled uneasily at Maude. He cherished her company, but his thoughts churned with inner conflict. This woman was so kind to him, and he felt a rush of warmth and admiration every time she floated through his thoughts. But at the same time, he couldn't help but feel that his affections were not entirely hers. Emile sighed and studied the cobblestone underfoot. He didn't want to deceive her, but how could he ever tell her; especially when he didn't fully understand himself!?

"Honey?" She looked over at Emile and lightly touched the back of his hand. "What are you thinking about?"

He shook his head, trying to dispel his troublesome thoughts. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" She stopped to gaze into his eyes. "You've not been acting like yourself."

Emile sighed again as he looked back at her. "I'm not sure of myself anymore, Maude."

"What do you mean?"

"I just need some time to think things through." He held her hands reassuringly. "I'll be fine."

"Emile…" She lightly kissed him on the cheek. "I'll listen if you need to talk about anything."

"Thanks Maude, but I can handle it."

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Raoul solemnly asked his companion as he drove through the narrow, dimly lit streets toward Emile's home.

"It went fine, I suppose…" He kept his eyes forward and his voice even.

Raoul clutched the wheel and turned a bit more sharply than he would normally have done. "You suppose?"

"What else do you want me to say?" He could sense tension in Raoul's voice.

Catherine snorted and came to an abrupt stop in front of a rather rickety tenant house. Emile watched as Raoul leaned back in his seat. An awkward silence was broken by Raoul's reply, "…Nothing."

"Are you… mad at me?" Emile looked up at him with sorrowful eyes.

Raoul sighed, exasperated at the silliness of Emile's query. "Have I ever been mad at you?"

Emile averted his eyes and blushed. "No, but-"

"I just want you to be okay." Raoul smiled warmly down at his more diminutive companion. "I was just wondering if you'd told Maude, and-"

Emile cut him off. "Please don't talk to her about this. I don't know what would happen; I just wish I'd kept my mouth closed." Emile leaned his temple against the cool glass of the window and closed his eyes.

"Hey, buddy, I'm always here for you." Raoul reached out and rubbed Emile's shoulder, concerned.

Emile slowly turned his head to look at the other man, his heart raced. He hesitated as the words stuck in his throat. "Do you, you know… like me?"

Raoul pulled his arm away and contemplated silently for a moment. "You want me to be honest?" Emile stared blankly at him; Raoul continued. "You mean a lot to me, Emile. But I just… I don't know. I never really thought about… us in that way."

Knots formed in Emile's stomach. He turned away stricken with anguish. He was half-expecting Raoul's answer, but had not emotionally prepared himself for it.

"I'm still your friend. I don't want this to change things between us." Raoul looked intently at Emile's face and wished his friend would stop looking as if the world fell upon his shoulders.

Emile squeezed his eyes shut and then made an abrupt farewell and hurried away, up the stairs to his dwelling before Raoul could respond.

Raoul sat alone in the silent vehicle for a time. He hated to see his friend hurting, but he couldn't think of anything more to say without misleading him. Emile must have felt this way for a long time, he supposed. He tried to think of their past together, any clues as to Emile's feelings for him. He had been so scared of what might happen if he admitted the truth, that he'd hid his feelings until it seemed he'd nearly exploded with the weight of them. Establishing a romantic relationship with Emile had never crossed his mind. His mind ached as he tried to reason his own feelings against Emile's. He drove away and prayed that tonight did not change their bond for the worst.


	3. Chapter 3

A Monster In Paris: Promise

Chapter 3

Snow lightly dusted the rooftops and roads. Emile exhaled a white puff of air as he sat next to his companion in the frigid truck, pondering recent events. The taller man spoke in an effort to avoid awkward silence, "I'm going to be dropping off a package for Lucille."

Emile nodded contemplatively. He had seen his friend admiring Lucille in the past. He tried to occupy his mind with the buildings to the side of the road, but he couldn't do away with the question nagging him. As The Rare Bird came into view, he let the question escape, "Are you and Lucille still…?"

Raoul stroked his fingers through his hair nonchalantly. "We've gone our separate ways."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know…" Emile watched his friend with apologetic eyes.

"It's perfectly fine, Emile. It was mutual." He stepped on the brakes as they approached the entrance of The Rare Bird. "We still connect from time to time," he said as he headed toward the rear of the truck.

Emile slumped into his seat as he watched Raoul depart with parcel in hand. He rested his head in his hand as he leaned against the window, preoccupied with a swarm of thoughts.

"Hello? Lucille?" Raoul tapped on the door with his knuckles. No response. He knocked louder, this time the door slowly creaked open. He walked inside and set the package on the floor. He perked up as he heard a familiar voice.

"Albert! I need you to take out the garbage."

It was followed by a whiney, high-pitched voice. "I was going to get to it!"

"Albert, now!"

Raoul turned around as a disgruntled young man with a humongous nose and equally large ego stomped down the corridor with a full rubbish bin. Raoul was startled as he was shoved out of the way. He stared at the young man with abhorrence for his rude conduct.

"What are you looking at?" The stranger growled defiantly as he disappeared out the door.

Raoul squinted and grumbled to himself as he brushed off his coat. He turned to leave, but was stopped in his tracks as he noticed something alluring in the corner of the room. It was a plate with an abandoned croissant. He looked both ways before reaching for the pastry that was begging him to eat it.

"Raoul?" Lucille touched his back as he was hunched over the plate.

Raoul whirled around, his cheeks filled much like a chipmunk's. Lucille rolled her eyes and chuckled at him. He gulped down the food in his mouth before speaking. "I was just delivering a package for you…" He pointed to it in the opposite corner of the room.

"If you needed something to eat, you should have just asked." She smiled and grabbed the plate from beneath him.

"I don't need anything." He folded his arms defensively.

"Have you been sleeping in your truck?" She inquired as she scanned him from head to toe.

"What? No, no! That's silly. Sleeping in a truck…" he snorted.

"Right…" She rolled her eyes; his tone and body language gave away his ruse. "I know how difficult it is for you to make ends meet." She laid her hand on his shoulder sympathetically. "At least let me give you some money so I can help you."

He didn't want anyone to pity him. "What? I'm not homeless; In fact, I'm managing very well on my own!"

"Raoul, you were always so stubborn." She shook her head and grinned at him, seeming to accept his lie, at least in part. She gave him a cordial peck on the cheek.

He smiled back at her. "I just don't want you to worry about me." No matter how much he resisted, he knew that she would always want to support him. He gave her a light hug before turning quickly to leave. She stood at the doorway and eyed his silhouette as it disappeared into the cold haze where Catherine waited.

Raoul let a cloud of breath escape his lips as he settled back in his seat and shifted Catherine into drive. He fixed his eyes on the road ahead with grim determination.

He had nearly forgotten that there was another person in the vehicle until he heard Emile speak up in a low, insistent voice. "Raoul."

Raoul turned his head and raised an eyebrow at Emile, honestly surprised to hear his friend, who had been so silent for the majority of the evening. "Huh? What?" Why did Emile appear so disappointed?

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emile's frustration was clear, though he did not raise his voice.

"Tell you what?" Emile's concern was wearing off on him, and Raoul barely spared enough attention to avoid a stray cat with bad timing.

"That you've been sleeping in the truck!"

The air grew tense and quiet. Raoul froze, his heart leapt into his throat. "… You heard that?"

Emile's accusing stare put him on edge. He bit his lip and hovered over the steering wheel. "It's really not that big of a deal…"

Emile was irked that Raoul would keep such a secret from him, but his irritation was overshadowed by worry. "It's only going to get colder. You're going to get sick sleeping in here."

"I'm fine, really." His voice was wavering.

"Raoul, you can sleep at my place. You don't have to sleep in here. You help me all the time, driving me all over the city; this is the least I can do." He reached out to comfort him with a warm smile and gentle touch.

Raoul glanced down at him. He paused to ponder his friend's proposal. "… Are you sure?"

"You can't sleep out here…" Emile stated with a nod of finality.

"If you insist." Emile's smile of satisfaction was positively adorable, and Raoul found himself grinning back.


	4. Chapter 4

A Monster In Paris: Promise

Chapter 4

Raoul followed his companion to the front door, carrying the few possessions he had. Emile searched his pocket for keys while Raoul stood on the front porch, studying the dilapidated structure. The two of them had often stopped by Emile's home during his delivery route numerous times, but Raoul had never before ventured beyond the front door.

The petite man unlocked the door and swung it open. "Come in. Make yourself at home." He invited a nervous Raoul inside with a hospitable smile.

The living space seemed to be small, yet cozy. It seemed much nicer than the exterior lead it to be. While there was a faint odor of mold and vinegar, the aroma of home cooking was much stronger. The floral wallpaper was faded, and the floors were worn, but it gave the space a friendly sort of character. He stood by the hat rack as he admired the photos hanging on the wall, one of which seemed to be either a younger Emile or an extended family member—he couldn't tell which. His silent musings were interrupted, "You can sleep on the couch, if you like."

The curious guest peered into the drawing room and saw a squashy green sofa in front of a small table cluttered with bits of camera and film; in each corner of the room was a little stand with baubles, and along the windowsill was a haphazard row of colored glass bottles.

Raoul touched and awed at the various trinkets around the room. "I like what you've done with the place."

"Thank you," his host replied bashfully as he retreated into the kitchen area. "Do you have any requests for dinner?"

"Hmm?" Raoul turned, knocking the toe of his scuffed shoes into a table, which wobbled just enough to send a vase teetering off the edge. Raoul gasped as he leapt, catching it mere centimeters above the floor. "Uh, anything you make would be great!"

He sighed in relief as he set the vase back in its place, then frowned as he looked down at his dirt-stained hands. "Emile…" He traipsed toward the kitchen and peaked around the corner. "It's been a while since I've washed. Do you mind if I use your tub?"

"No, not at all." He smiled up at him as he placed a pot on the stove. "If you wait until this is cooked, we can heat some water." Raoul nodded thankfully as he left.

Emile stared down at the pot, waiting for it to boil as he smiled to himself. While he waited, he let his mind wander. His cheeks flushed at the suggestive images in his mind. The bubbling of the pot brought him out of his daze. He shook his head, embarrassed by his loss of self-control. Soon the carrots were soft and he ladled the thick stew into two bowls.

Emile rinsed the stew pot and filled it with water before bringing the two bowls of stew, as well as some spoons and a day old loaf of bread into the living room. A pleased smile crept on Emile's face as he beckoned Raoul to sit on the couch next to him.

Raoul set the fragile camera parts he'd been inspecting back on a stand and grabbed the bowl Emile had made for him. He lay back casually and sunk into the green couch. "You don't have to go through all this trouble for me."

Emile fidgeted with the spoon in his bowl, "I don't mind it at all."

Raoul chuckled. "I know you don't, and I appreciate it." He eagerly shoveled the stew into his mouth.

Emile pensively ate a few spoonfuls. His emotions began to well up inside him as he sat on his couch next to the man whom had been the subject of his inner turmoil for such a long time. He slowly inched closer to Raoul's side; his heart throbbed uncontrollably.

"This stuff is pretty good." Raoul looked down and took notice of Emile's half-full bowl. "Aren't you going to eat that?"

Emile shook his head and set down his bowl. "I guess I'm just not hungry right now," he responded dejectedly.

Raoul raised his brow, studying Emile's body language. He attempted to comfort him by placing his arm around him. He said coolly with a smirk, "I wish you would just tell me what's going on in that head of yours. I'm not a mind reader, you know."

Emile's cheeks blushed. He gazed into his eyes for a long pause. He tried to speak, but he was immobilized by fear and infatuation.

Raoul huffed, almost tiring of Emile's new hobby as a mute. "Emile, I want to help you any way I can, but if this is about what you told me before, I don't know. I have my own feelings I need to deal with, too. And I just-"

Emile's chagrin was evident; he flinched away and he interrupted before Raoul could crush his hopes permanently, "Oh, no, I just… Um, salt. I'm really sorry I don't have any salt right now!" The words were a blatant lie, rushing out before a convincing excuse had time to form. "Yes, so, if the soup isn't good, I'm really sorry. The water should be hot by now, so I'll go get that for you." The heat continued to rise in his face as his mouth continued to spew nonsense. He promptly closed his mouth, stood up, and marched into the kitchen.

Raoul was startled and amused at his host's response, but not about to turn down a hot shower.

Emile returned with a lantern in one hand and the pot in the other. "You can use my dark room; there are no windows in there. Just try not to touch anything, okay?"

Raoul was highly tempted by the variety of shiny objects, but kept his hands to himself while Emile fetched towels, a scrub brush and the metal tub.

Emile had turned to leave the room when Raoul broke the silence with a heartfelt pat on the shoulder, "Thank you." Emile smiled back at him and went to pile the sofa with spare pillows and blankets.

Raoul sighed as he hung his head beneath the hot water pouring over his head. It was wonderful to finally be warm, clean and full of good food.

Emile walked by the dark room. He stopped as he heard the low hum of a cheerful melody on the other side of the door. His face reddened as his thoughts lingered back to the curious image of Raoul bathing himself just a few feet away from him on the other side of the door. He nervously eyed the door. He whispered quietly to himself as he inched toward the door, "I'll just… check on him…"

He slowly peeked through the crack between the door and the door frame. He held his breath as he gawked at Raoul's soaked backside, heat rising into his face.

Raoul felt as if someone was watching him; he turned back but noticed nothing amiss as Emile scurried away like a scared mouse.


	5. Chapter 5

A Monster In Paris: Promise

Chapter 5

"Emile!" An irritated shout came from Raoul as he slammed the front door behind him before a flurry of snow had a chance to sweep in through the opening. "You wouldn't believe the day I had!"

He tossed his coat onto the rack and treaded heavily into the living room. "Catherine got stuck in the snow! It took me forever to get her out and deliver to the rest of my route. My customers were so furious!" He groaned as he plopped onto the green sofa. He waited for a response, but was met with silence.

"… Emile?" Raoul stood up, looking curiously around the empty space. Emile had said he would have the day off. Maybe he went out to run some errands. No… he would have waited for Raoul to return home so that he could catch a ride. Why on earth would he be out on a day like this, during such a dreadful snow storm?

His stomach grumbled, interrupting his train of thought; despite his long, tiresome day, he dragged himself into the kitchen. He searched the cupboards for any edible morsels. A loaf of bread and a bruised apple presented themselves, along with a small note left on the countertop. He picked it up to read it out loud, "Out to meet Maude. I'll be back later."

Raoul sighed, tossing the note aside. He leaned against the counter, nibbling on the bread and brooding on Emile's absence. He repeated the scrawled note in his head with a frown. Emile's words seemed cold and detached. His heart sank as he thought about Emile. He had been acting so unlike himself ever since he had confessed his feelings.

And then his thoughts turned to Lucille… "It was just a stupid white lie," he whispered to himself. He knew very well that his break up with her was not mutual. Emile didn't need to know; he was already dealing with his own issues. He did it to protect Emile, he reassured himself.

He still remembered it clearly; she had broken it off with the explanation that things between them were not working out. It took him a very long time to even accept that she didn't want him the way he wanted her. Even when they decided to remain friends, he couldn't help but feel empty, like something was missing.

And Maude… why was he still spending so much time with her? Emile was acting so differently, talking less and spending less time with him. Perhaps he had patched things up with Maude and had forgotten the feelings he'd revealed so recently. The thought of Emile with her made him... He shook his head and chuckled at the notion, "Me, jealous? That's ridiculous!"

He stepped into the living room and curled up in the blankets on the couch. He chomped on the apple and stared at the front door, wishing that Emile would have at least left some evidence as to where he and Maude were.

* * *

He stood on a stoop in the frigid heart of the night. "Maude, please, just let me explain," a frazzled Emile begged.

Maude's tears glistened in the dark. She leaned on the door frame, shuddering from the cold and anguish. "I don't understand! Why? Was it something I did?"

"No, no!" He reached out to comfort her. "It's not you, it's me." Maude flinched back from his hand.

"Why won't you tell me the truth?" Her voice shook, knowing his response was an evasion.

"I can't, because…" He looked to the ground, ashamed of the truth. "I'm afraid you wouldn't understand. I just want to be your friend."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked dolefully at Emile for a long pause, her breath still hitching in her throat. She raised her quavering voice one last time. "…Is there someone else?"

Emile met her watery gaze with shining eyes, trying to hold back tears of his own. He had never wanted to hurt her, but he couldn't deny her accusation. They stood together in the stillness of the night, watching snowflakes flutter and fall. After a long, silent moment, Maude closed the door. Emile sighed and watched the ghost of his breath rise and vanish. He was utterly alone in the desolate space between buildings.

He trekked through the snow back to his home. It must have been hours since the sun set, and it seemed as though his coat were made of ice. He hoped he had made the right decision. He had to stop living a lie, even if it meant losing someone close to him.

He slowly creaked open the front door of his home. He tiptoed quietly into the living room, feeling his way around in the dark.

"Emile?" A low groan came from the couch in the middle of the room.

"Yes…" Emile squeaked. "You're still up?"

Raoul lit the lantern on the table nearest the couch. He blinked as the dim light flickered on his tired face. "Barely. I just wanted to make sure you got back in one piece. You never told me where you were."

Emile smiled, appreciating his thoughtful gesture. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting," he apologized.

"It's no problem at all, really." Raoul found it difficult to keep his eyes open.

"Um… It's late. I'm going to bed." Emile waved to him before turning on his heels to leave. "Goodnight."

Raoul rested his head on the arm of the couch. He closed his eyes and yawned a goodnight in return as Emile departed to his bedroom.

Raoul curled up tightly in the blankets on the couch and heaved a sigh of relaxation. He tried to lull himself to sleep as he listened to the calm silence of the room. After a few moments, Raoul sat up as he heard a soft noise that sounded small and far away. It seemed to continue for several minutes without stopping; he groaned as he rolled off the couch to investigate.

Raoul followed the noise leading up to Emile's bedroom door. As he stood before the doorway, he heard quiet sniffling. "Emile?" The length of silence that followed had become concerning; he slowly opened the door.

Emile sat on the edge of the bed; he looked up at Raoul, tears streaming down his face. Raoul came into the bedroom and sat next to him. He looked at him, concerned and perplexed. "Emile, what's wrong?"

Emile choked on the words as he tried to keep more tears from welling up in his eyes. "I… broke up with Maude. I feel terrible. I didn't mean to upset her, but… And now she'll never speak to me again." He shut his eyes tightly as tears rolled down his face and sobs wracked his body.

Raoul frowned as he put his arm around Emile to comfort him. "Of course she will. You just need to give her some space."

"You think?" Emile snuffled as he looked up with wide eyes.

"I don't think these things, I know." He smiled down at his sniffling companion, hiding the fact that he had been in the same situation with Lucille several months ago.

"I just hope I did the right thing. Everything has been falling apart because of me; first you, and now Maude." Emile felt another rush of tears.

Raoul gazed at him, wishing that he would stop weeping; he wasn't about to start crying himself. "Stop thinking like that. I'll always be here for you. You know that, don't you?"

Emile nodded as he wiped the tears from his face. He took shallow breaths as he attempted to calm himself. Raoul smiled at him reassuringly and patted him on the back. He sat up from the bed to leave.

"Wait, Raoul!" Emile tugged on Raoul's arm, startling him. "Can you sleep with me tonight?"

Raoul stopped, not sure if he had heard him correctly, "…What?"

Emile blushed as he trailed off, "I mean… It must be cold on the couch and I just thought…"

Raoul hesitated, but was moved by the large innocent eyes staring back at him. "… Yeah, sure. It is kind of cold out in the living room…"

Emile smiled at him as Raoul crawled under the covers on the opposite side of the bed. Emile curled up into the blankets as Raoul had his back turned to him.

"Thanks," Emile spoke softly. Raoul tiredly nodded and promptly fell to sleep.


End file.
